


[Podfic] Old Memories And Young Hopes

by SisterOfWar



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of flawedamythyst's "Old Memories and Young Hopes"</p><p>The first time Sherlock held a violin, he was six and he already knew how to play a handful of Mendelssohn's Lieder.<br/><i>We must always have old memories and young hopes</i>. - Houssaye</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Old Memories And Young Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Memories And Young Hopes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160181) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



[Download MP3 here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/old-memories-and-young-hopes)

I'm afraid I couldn't find Mendelssohn's Allegro di molto in B-flat minor on violin. So, the opening music is Mendelssohn's Song Without Words for cello & piano in D major, Op. 109, featuring Yo-Yo Ma on cello, and the closing music is Mendelssohn's Song without Words for piano No. 1 in E major, Op. 19b-1, featuring Itzhak Perlman on violin.

**Author's Note:**

> Image created by me for this fic, using screen caps from Sherlock (BBC) - A Study in Pink, starring Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman; and The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes - The Norwood Builder and The Return of Sherlock Holmes - The Musgrave Ritual, both starring Jeremy Brett & Edward Hardwicke.


End file.
